gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Fergalicious
Fergalicious ist ein Song, welcher ursprünglich in der sechzehnten Folge der ersten Staffel, Liebe ist ein weiter Weg, von Kurt und Mercedes mit den Cheerios gesungen werden sollte, jedoch herausgeschnitten wurde. Das Original stammt von''' Fergie feat. will.i.am''' aus ihrem ersten Album "The Dutchess" aus dem Jahr 2006. Lyrics Listen up y'all ‘cause this is it The beat that I'm bangin' is delicious Fergalicious definition Make them boys go loco They want my treasure So they get their pleasures from my photo You can see me, you can't squeeze me I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy I got reasons why I tease 'em Boys just come and go like seasons Fergalicious (So delicious) But I ain't promiscuous And if you was suspicious All that **** is fictitious I blow kisses (Mwah) That puts them boys on rock, rock And they be linin' down the block Just to watch what I got (Four, tres, two, uno) So delicious (It's hot, hot) So delicious (I put them boys on rock, rock) So delicious (They want a taste of what I got) I'm Fergalicious (T-t-tasty, tasty) Fergalicious def- Fergalicious def- Fergalicious def- Fergalicious definition Make them boys go crazy They always claim they know me Comin' to me call me Stacy (Hey Stacy) I'm the F to the E, R, G, the I, the E And can't no other lady put it down like me I'm Fergalicious (So delicious) My body stay vicious I be up in the gym Just workin' on my fitness He's my witness (Ooh wee) I put yo' boy on rock rock And he be linin' down the block Just to watch what I got (Four, tres, two, uno) So delicious (It's hot, hot) So delicious (I put them boys on rock, rock) So delicious (They want a taste of what I got) I'm Fergalicious Hold hold hold hold hold up, check it out Baby, baby, baby If you really want me Honey, get some patience Maybe then you'll get a taste Of my tasty, tasty I'll be laced with lacey It's so tasty, tasty It'll make you crazy T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, girl you tasty T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, girl you tasty D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S To the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the Hit it Fergie! All the time I turn around brothas gather round Always lookin' at me up and down, lookin' at my (Uh) I just wanna say it now I ain't tryin' to round up drama Little mama I don't wanna take your man And I know I'm comin' off just a little bit conceited And I keep on repeatin' how the boys wanna eat it But I'm tryin' to tell, that I can't be treated like clientele ‘Cause they say she delicious (So delicious) But I ain't promiscuous And if you was suspicious All that **** is fictitious I blow kisses (Mwah) That puts them boys on rock, rock And they be linin' down the block Just to watch what I got Four, tres, two, uno My body stay vicious I be up in the gym Just workin' on my fitness He's my witness (Ooh wee) I put yo' boy on rock rock And he be linin' down the block Just to watch what I got (Four, tres, two, uno) So delicious (Ay, ay, ay, ay) So delicious (Ay, ay, ay, ay) So delicious (Ay, ay, ay, ay) I'm Fergalicious, t-t-tasty, tasty So delicious (Ay, ay, ay, ay) So delicious (Ay, ay, ay, ay) So delicious (Ay, ay, ay, ay) I'm Fergalicious, t-t-t (Ay, ay, ay, ay) T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, girl you tasty T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, girl you tasty T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, girl you tasty T, to the A, to the, to the, to the, to the (Four, tres, two, uno) To the D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S To the D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S To the D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S To the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the, to the (Four, tres, two, uno) T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, girl you tasty T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, girl you tasty T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, girl you tasty T, to the A, to the, to the, to the, to the (Four, tres, two, uno) To the D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S To the D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S To the D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S To the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the, to the, to the Video thumb|center|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 1 Kategorie:Solos von Kurt Hummel Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Jones